


鹄毧玫瑰

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun
Kudos: 1





	鹄毧玫瑰

他像云团一样躺着，躺在一片矮山峦似的层叠波西米亚被毯里，背朝天花板，腰松松地垮塌了下去，镌着一道红印子的臀恰好被一块蓝金色的山脚盖住。郑泰成把喘出来的气都用嘴巴哈在了他雾蒙蒙的背上。方星现转过脑袋，气恹恹地推开他的下巴，如同赶一只爬错床的宠物猫，道：“下去。”猫却把他当成一条刚捞出来的扑腾腾活鱼，吃完了一面又要用爪子翻过来去吃另外一面。一块成年男性的胸膛，疏于健身后即便用一双巧手搓揉着也顶多只能勉强拗成两团瘦瘠的肉垫子。郑泰成手里要捏着，嘴巴里还要忙着在方星现的乳尖上吸来舔去。一滩反着光的水膜快把掌中百状的胸脯炙得通红且滚烫。“全是你的口水。”方星现眯蒙着眼睛，伸出手，摸索着去揪郑泰成的头发和耳朵，然而到了真真切切用五指把粗砺的黑色短发拢住的时候，却又紧紧抱着不肯松开了。他由着郑泰成继续在他身上作威作福，直到云团的凹陷处，一片黑玫瑰丛，一条蝰蛇摇摇晃晃地探出脑袋。方星现把郑泰成的脑袋也往下边推，眼睛闭拢着，嘴皮子几乎不动，蚊蚋一样轻嗡嗡地咕哝：“帮我舔。”但是他们是两条彼此相爱的蝰蛇。“我才不。”郑泰成摸了方星现的蝰蛇两下子，直起脊背，全不费力地便顺着张开的腿和湿润的谷洞插了进去。  
那是蝰蛇钻进玫瑰丛里。  
他有一条从濒死虫壳上剥下来的脆白腿儿，直僵地挂着，只有趾尖凌空地抽搐在一成串连绵堆积起的刹那充盈中。郑泰成把他的腿掰得更开也折得更过，向他满布红指痕的胸膛上压去。方星现蹙着眉头才堪堪滚着喉结挤出几声沙哑的气喘。早先已经被从后头如一匹牝马一般骑干得通透，脏套子还丢在床脚，润滑剂还半干不干地淌着，就又被迫不及待地进入了一回一回。滑溜的蝰蛇攀着多褶的玫瑰。郑泰成根根指节头分明的手捉着方星现的腿根，像操一个四面漏风的破布娃娃一样操他，操得他眼腺漏了水，磨蹭在自己小腹上的顶端也痴痴地漏了水。无处安放的手攥了一会儿被角，沿着郑泰成硬梆梆的腕骨和臂骨伸进了被汗珠打湿的绺绺头发里。“你可饶了我。”郑泰成不想做爱的时候被拔头皮，无可奈何地放了他的腿，装模作样地小口啃啮方星现凸起的掌肚。“痒。”方星现闭着眼睛哼哼道，头发如一朵被风吹凋的残蕊横横斜斜地披散。雌螳螂的腿在这一次放手中找着了重心，不容分说地屈起膝盖圈在了郑泰成的腰身上。郑泰成低下脑袋，给了他的手腕和嘴角各自一个热烘烘的吻。  
郑泰成把白色的种籽并精华一滴不漏地排进了他的体内。破了一个洞的水床软倒在云端渗漏。郑泰成呼着气靠在那上头。方星现几乎没力气使唤他挪开。  
郑泰成不挪开。他抱着他筋疲力尽的水床。


End file.
